vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doremy Sweet
Not only is that a huge NLF (cough Amitabha), but she's never done this before, from what I've heard. At best, this is a Yhwach & Sternritter situation.The real cal howard (talk) 20:31, January 5, 2018 (UTC) How is that anywhere near a NLF? It's just a rule of the verse that everywhere has a dream world self. It'd be a NLF if I claimed that Doremy could summon the dream world versions of any characters outside her verse, but that's not the case here. A character never doing something =/= being unable to. Shall I remind you of "Mario goes back in time to kill his opponent before they were born"? It is, however, completely out of character for a non-bloodlusted Doremy. I have no idea what the hell Sternritter does, so, expand on your example? Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 21:03, January 5, 2018 (UTC) The note for Yhwach. That's what I mean by "Sternritter". And Mario's example still false equivalency, because at least there's some evidence for that truth. This falls more under Arceus being able to use any move (you know, before I found evidence of that).The real cal howard (talk) 19:38, January 7, 2018 (UTC) The Arceus example was an unjustified "Arceus can use all moves because he created all Pokémon". Doremy can create portals to the Dream World at will. There are no reasons why she wouldn't be able to portal in some stuff from the Dream World. Or just dump someone where the Dream World versions. It's a legit possibility, whereas Arceus' was pure speculation if he could even do it. Yhwach's Sternritter is stated to be virtually non-factor in a match due to it being out of character. But it's still listed and useable if bloodlust is on. Same applies here Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 20:36, January 7, 2018 (UTC) That's...still speculation. Apparently, it's never been stated that she can do that, and that's your interpretation of his that ability can be applied. And with Yhwach, it's a non-factor whether or not bloodlust is on. It has to be explicitly stated that they're on.The real cal howard (talk) 00:54, January 8, 2018 (UTC) "Note 1: Yhwach's unique ability to share out his soul and powers to the other Sternritters indicates that he likely possesses these powers of the Sternritter that have died. However, he has never been shown to willing use the powers of his subordinates in combat. Thus they are virtually a non-factor in versus threads." Cal that's not at all what it says.The Everlasting (talk) 01:09, January 8, 2018 (UTC) She literally brings people back and worth from the Dream World in the game. Her weaponizing it isn't more or less speculative than murder-via-time-travel or people using portals to BFR/Cut people in half when they haven't been shown doing that Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 01:15, January 8, 2018 (UTC) It might be better to continue in a content revision thread. Antvasima (talk) 09:19, January 8, 2018 (UTC) I smell blood here Creeplord (talk) 22:47, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Anyway it's good to see one more victory in the smug waifu's profile Creeplord (talk) 22:48, August 27, 2019 (UTC)E